WithLove
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: HArry leaves the Yule Ball, Cedric follows, and crack insues. Done to the video and song With Love By: Hilary Duff. Beware The crack and slash! WAND ON WAND people! We have nothing against slash! We were just bored...


Love…

Hunter: We got this idea while reading Girlfriend song fics…

Neko: Be ready for some weirdness… O.o this is the first time of me even thinking about writing Harry/Cedric…

Hunter: As you noticed Roxxi and Yuki aren't here…

Neko: They don't write slash, I don't even think Yuki reads it… Anyways! Enjoy! Also people who get this on their alert list and they don't like slash, just ignore it.

Warning: Oh my GAWD! Beware! This is crack and slash! That means WAND ON WAND! XD

Disclaimer: We don't own this song, Harry, Cedric, or Hilary Duff (Neko: I don't even like Hilary Duff…XD)

"Just go to bed!" Hermione shouted at Harry and Ron. They exchanged glances, but started up the stairs.

Cedric saw Harry leaving the Yule Ball and promptly told Cho a quick excuse so he could leave…

"Harry, mate, are you coming?" Harry had started walking in a totally different direction.

"No! Just go…" Harry said turning his head and sticking his hand out in a dramatic fashion.

Ron gave him a quizzical look, but continued on his way.

_I __don't mind you telling me  
What's been on your mind lately  
I don't mind you speaking up_

Harry started to sing quietly, his dress robes billowing behind him.

Cedric saw Harry turning a corner and quickly followed the midnight black robes. He could hear him singing quietly.

_I know sometimes I can be _

_All wrapped up and into me _

_I can be in such a rush_

Harry was getting louder. He swished his wand and a beat started to play.

Cedric was following trying to keep up. The different corners of Hogwarts were making it difficult for him to keep up. The only thing that kept him on Harry's trail was his black robes.

_Just slow me down_

_Slow me down_

_Tell me tomorrow everything will be around _

_Just slow me down_

_Slow me down_

_You're the one that keeps me on the ground _

Harry was getting louder with the beat, and soon he was into the song. Quickly snapping around a corner he pulled off his robe and changed it inside out, so it was now purple. Pulling a black hat out of the inside pocket and placing it on his head, he continued.

Harry disappeared around another corner and when Cedric followed, all he could see was a purple cloaked person with a black hat. Not giving up, he followed the suspicious person.

_Baby you can be tough _

_Say enough is enough_

_You can even be blunt_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Tell me I'm wrong_

_That I'm coming on way too strong_

_Don't think I'll be crushed_

_Just do It with love love love love_

_Just do it with love love love love_

_Just do it with love _

Harry started up the changing staircases, Cedric right behind him. They changed again and he quickly got on. While walking up the different stairs he discarded his robes and hat, revealing perfect light brown, not his real hair though, a wig. Cedric caught the cloak as it fell and examined it, the mystery person was Harry. He smelled it, definitely Harry…

_I can take your honesty  
All your words weigh heavily  
Listening to you all the time  
I want to be there for you  
The way you've been there for me  
Always help me walk the line_

After jumping onto another staircase, Harry ripped off his white top to reveal a black wife beater. Another staircase and the ripping of his pants revealed black short, shorts and perfectly hairless legs.

Cedric jumped on the staircase Harry previously vacated, ripped clothes leading to the next staircase.

_Just slow me down  
Slow me down  
I know you will always be around_

_Baby you can be tough  
Say enough is enough  
You can even be blunt  
Just do it with love love love love  
Tell me I'm wrong  
That I'm coming on way too strong  
Don't think I'll be crushed  
Just do it with love love love love_

_All this time we thought we knew each other  
Now that I am leaning on your shoulder  
I can tell you baby that  
You're right when you're right and  
You're wrong when you're wrong and  
I can be weak 'cause I know you are strong_

Harry reached his destination, after traveling all over Hogwarts; he came to a stop at the entrance of the second floor girl's lavatory, where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets resides. Quickly entering Harry left the door open and ran to the sinks. Saying some Parseltongue, Harry had access. Singing the last bit of the chorus, he stood before the hole.

Cedric ran to find Harry standing in front of a giant hole, where the sinks once were.

_Baby you can be tough  
Say enough is enough  
You can even be blunt  
Just do it with love love love love  
Tell me I'm wrong  
That I'm coming on way too strong  
Don't think I'll be crushed  
Just do it with love love love love_

Just do it with love love love love  
Just do it with love

Just do it with love love love love  
Just do it with love

Cedric slowly walked over to the small Gryffindor. He pulled off the wig carefully; Harry's unruly, black locks cascaded out. Cedric slowly started leaning forward. Harry pulled back.

"No Cedric, you have Cho…" He said in a low dramatic voice.

"Screw Cho…" And they locked together in a breathtaking kiss.

Harry sighed, suddenly losing his balance; they fall into the hole of the Chamber. A steady beat following them.

As they fall down the entrance clinging to each other, large print proclaims across the screen. 'To be Continued' It reads…

The End…. with love…

Hunter: As you can tell, pure and utter crack. We didn't even mean to write this, it just…appeared. We are never writing slash again. Except for Neko… You never know about that kid…

Neko: . That was really… retarded. Lol. But fun to write! XD I am never writing something so cheesy AGAIN! Lol.

Quiet giggling can be heard behind them. Turning around Neko and Hunter see Roxxi.

Roxxi: Why didn't you tell me you were going to write slash? I love the boy love!

Hunter: You said you didn't want to write slash…

Neko: Anyways! Thanks for reading XD Remember, spread the crack!

Review! Ta-Ta for now!


End file.
